


Isang Bote Lang

by frostedbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedbaozi/pseuds/frostedbaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaano ba kasakit ang pansamantala?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isang Bote Lang

**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer: Pinilit kong maging masaya si Jongin. Pasensya na. (Pansamantala by Callalily)

Wala pang alas diyes ay nakasampung bote na ang magkaibigan. Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay at humingi pa ng dalawang bote. Agad sinenyasan ni Jongin si Aling Nena na tama na. Siyam sa sampung bote ay ininom lang lahat ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na kailangan tanungin pa, may pinagdadaanan na naman. Naghihintay lamang si Jongin. Alam niyang hindi sasagot ang kaibigan kahit makailang tanong pa sya. Kailangan muna nitong maimpluwensiyahan ng alak.

"Sabi nya dadating sya. Syempre naniwala na naman ako!" Pinilit ni Kyungsoo ituwid ang mga salita. Ramdam na niya ang unti unting pag -ikot ng paligid.

"Meron syang dalawang linggo.. para sabihin sakin na hindi sya pwede. Pero ano? Nagtext lang sya na di na sya makakadating." Iniabot niya ang telepono kay Jongin para ipabasa ang natanggap na text.

'Alam mo namang busy yung tao. Baka may mahalaga lang na kailangang asikasuhin.'

"So hindi ako mahalaga?"

'Hindi nama..' 

Naputol ang sagot ni Jongin ng biglang tumunog ang telepono nya. Agad niyang sinagot ang natanggap na text at saka pinilit ibalik sa katinuan si Kyungsoo. Iniupo nya ng maayos ang kaibigan at saka pinahid ang mga luha sa mukha nito. Mapula na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at ibang parte ng katawan niya. Palagina'y tutol si Jongin sa pag-inom nya dahil sa allergy nya sa alak. Pero madali syang bumibigay sa kaibigan at sa huli ay sinasamahan na lamang nya ito para masigurado na walang mangyayaring masama sa kanya.  
Narinig nya ang pagtigil ng kotse sa labas at nakita ang nagmamadaling may-ari nito na pumasok, papalapit sa kanila.

"Salamat Jongin at pasensya na. Palagi na lang sa ganitong paraan tayo nagkikita."

'Okay lang. Buti na lang at nakuha mo noon yung number ko. Medyo matindi ata ang tampo sayo ngayon kasi sumobra sya ng dalawang bote sa madalas nyang inumin.' aniya sa lalaki habang iniaabot ang mga gamit ni Kyungsoo. 'Ano bang nangyari?'

"Bigla kasi akong kinailangan sa head office dahil hindi agad nakabalik si Papa galing sa business meeting nya sa China." sagot niya habang maingat na itinatayo si Kyungsoo mula sa upuan. Napansin niya na mainit ang katawan nito at mapula ang balat, agad siyang napatingin kay Jongin.

'Anti-histamine lang, okay na yan. Painumin mo agad pag nagising.'

Tumango ang lalaki at iniaabot ang isanlibo kay Jongin. "Tinanggihan mo na ako ng madaming beses kaya di ko na palalagpasin to. Pasasalamat ko na para sa pagsama mo kay Kyungsoo."

Tinanggap ni Jongin ang pera ng labag sa loob at ipinatong ito sa lamesa upang tulungan ang lalaki na maipasan sa likod si Kyungsoo. Inalalayan nya ito hanggang sa maipasok sa kotse. Nagpaalam ang lalaki kay Jongin at saka tinapakan ang silinyador ng kotse.

Bumalik si Jongin sa loob at umupo sa kinauupuan nya kanina. Tinitigan nya ang isanlibo na tinanggap mula sa lalaki. 'Binabayadan nya ba ang pagiging kaibigan ko kay Kyungsoo?', saka kinuha ang natitirang bote ng red horse at ininom ng isang diretso. 'Napakaswerte mo Junmyeon Kim. Napakaswerte mo.'

======OOO=======

Mataas na ang araw nang magising si Kyungsoo. Wala siya sa kwarto nya. Pinilit niyang tumayo ngunit ibinalik sya sa pagkakahiga ng kanyang pagkahilo. Literal na umiikot ang paligid. Pinilit nyang alalahanin ang mga nangyari ngunit lalo lamang tumindi ang kanyang nararamdaman. Ipinikit nya ang kanyang mga mata at ikinalma ang sarili. Ilang sandali lamang ay naramdaman nya ang mahinay na mga yabag ng paa palapit sa kama. Kasunod nito ay ang pagdampi ng malamig na kamay sa kanyang noo. Agad syang nakaramdam ng pagkalma at iminulat nya ang kanyang mga mata. Nasilayan nya ang pamilyar na mukha na agad ngumiti sa kanya.

"Kumusta ka na?"

Pinilit nyang magsalita pero walang lumalabas na boses. Medyo masama na ang tama ng lalamunan nya kahapon, bumigay na siguro ng tuluyan. Nginitian nya na lamang ang lalaki, umaasang nakuha ang ibig nyang sabihin.

"Alam ko hindi ako magaling magluto pero sabi ni Jongin kailangan kitang pakainin para makainom ka ng gamot. Wala naman akong nasunog o kung anuman. Wala kang dapat ikabahala." 

At saka niya inalalayan si Kyungsoo para makaupo at makakain ng maayos. Inabutan nya muna ito ng tubig at saka hinipan ang mainit na sabaw. Pagkalapag ni Kyungsoo ng baso sa mesa sa gilid ay papalapit sa kanyang bibig ang isang kutsara ng sabaw. Agad umiling si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang kutsara mula sa kamay ng lalaki. Umubo sya ng kaunti at pinilit magsalita muli. 

"Salamat Myeon pero kaya ko na." 

Tumango ang lalaki at inilapit ang mangkok kay Kyungsoo. Pinili nyang manatili sa tabi ng kama at pagmasdan lang si Kyungsoo habang kumakain. Agad syang tinitigan ng masama ng huli. 

"Naiilang ako kapag nakatitig ka sa 'kin habang kumakain ako." 

Ngumiti ang lalaki at saka pinahid ang tumulong sabaw sa gilid ng bibig ni Kyungsoo. "Gusto kong tinititigan ka... Pasensya ka na kahapon. Papunta na ko sayo nang bigla akong tawagin para pumalit pansamantala kay Papa sa meeting sa head office. Alam kong galit ka at nagtatampo. Palagi na lang ganito." 

Hinigop ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang sabaw at saka tinignan ang lalaki, "Matindi ang sakit ng ulo ko dahil sa alak at kasalanan mo yun. Pinalimot na sakin ng alak yung tampo ko kagabi kaya magpasalamat ka dun sa siyam na bote ng red horse na naitumba ko kahapon. At kay Jongin." 

Napangiti ang lalaki sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo at saka iniabot sa kanya ang gamot at tubig. "Huwag ko daw kalimutan na painumin ka nyan sabi ni Jongin. Nahihilo ka pa?" Umiling si Kyungsoo habang iniinom ang tubig. Lumapit ang lalaki at inilapat ang mga labi nya sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Agad nya itong tinugunan at nang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi ay nakakurba sa kanilang mga mukha ang matatamis na ngiti.

“Sorry talaga Kyungsoo. Sorry kung palagi na lang akong wala. Sorry kasi palagi ka na lang umiinom dahil sakin.”

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi ng lalaki at iniangat ang mukha nito. Tinitigan niya sa mga mata at saka ngumiti, “Myeon, umiinom ako para makalimot. Para makalimutan na nag-away tayo, na nagtampo ako, na nagalit ako. At bago pa man ako magising kinabukasan, napatawad na kita.” At saka nya inilapit sa noo ng lalaki ang kanyang mga labi.

======OOO=======

Walang pasok si Jongin kaya nakahilata pa rin siya hanggang ngayon habang iniisip ang nangyari kagabi. Pailang beses na nga bang tinawagan sya ni Kyungsoo para uminom dahil lang gusto nyang makalimot? Di na rin nya mabilang. Di na rin nya mabilang kung ilang beses nya tinaggihan ang kaibigan pero sa huli'y napilit din. Kahit noon pa ay malambot na ang puso nya kay Kyungsoo. Kaya siguro di mahirap para sa kanya na maging tagasalo ng problema ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon.

Si Junmyeon.

Nakilala nya si Junmyeon nang maging isa siya sa mga engineer ng isa sa mga hotel nila. Matalino, mayaman, mabait; sya yung tipong nakikipag-inuman kasama ang mga empleyado nya. Wala kang maipipintas dahil wala talaga. 

Minsang inaya ni Junmyeon sila Jongin para uminom bilang nalalapit na ang pagkatapos ng ginagawang hotel. Nakapangako si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na sabay silang maghahapunan nun dahil kakatanggap ni Kyungsoo sa trabaho. Hindi tinanggap ni Junmyeon ang pagtanggi ni Jongin sa alok at sa huli'y sinabing papuntahin na lamang ang kaibigan nya. Napilit naman ng huli na papuntahin si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng matinding pagtanggi nito. Agad ipinakilala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon pagdating nya. 

Matapos ang inuman, lumapit si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo at muling nakipagkamay. Iniabot nya ang kanyang telepono kay Kyungsoo at agad ibinigay ng huli ang numero nya. Hindi batid ni Jongin na dun magsisimula ang higit sa pagkakaibigang relasyon nila Kyungsoo at Junmyeon.

Kahit paulit-ulit nyang isipin at kahit mabaligtad man ang mundo, siya ang dahilan ng pagkrus ng landas nila Junmyeon at Kyungsoo. At palagi nyang sinisisi ang sarili sa twing mag-aaya ang kaibigan na uminom para makalimutan ang away nilang dalawa. Minsa'y sinabihan nya si Kyungsoo na tigilan na ang pag-iyak kay Junmyeon at hiwalayan na lamang ito kung mauuwi lang naman sya palagi sa pag-inom ng alak. Umiiling na natatawa si Kyungsoo at sinabing, "Payong kaibigan lang. Nakakatangang umibig Jongin. Huwag mo ng subukan." Pag-uwi nya ng gabing yon ay paulit ulit sa isip nya ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Napailing na lang sya at nasabi sa sariling, "Alam ko Kyungsoo. Alam na alam ko."

=======OOO=======

"Jongin, asan ka?"

'May problema na naman kayo?'

"Wala naman. Gusto ko lang uminom."

'May kailangan akong tapusin. Pasensya na Kyungsoo.' At ibinaba ni Jongin ang telepono kasunod ang isang malalim na buntong hininga. Tumunog ulit ang telepono nya ngunit di nya to pinansin. Alam nyang pipilitin lang sya ni Kyungsoo na samahan syang uminom. Papangatawanan nya ngayon ang pagtanggi. Isinilid nya ang natapos ayusing plano sa cabinet katabi ng lamesa kasama ang iba pang papeles. Kinuha nya ang kanyang bag at nagpaalam na sa mga kasama. Wala syang kailangang tapusin. Nagsinungaling sya kay Kyungsoo. Gusto nya lang tanggihan ito dahil pagod sya sa trabaho ngayong araw.

Pagdating nya sa apartment ay agad syang humiga sa kama at tumingin sa kisame. Hindi mapalagay ang loob nya sa pagtanggi nya kay Kyungsoo. Pinilit nyang matulog pero parang kinakatok sya ng sarili nyang konsensya. Agad nyang kinuha ang telepono at tinawagan si Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo asan ka?"

"Sabi ko na nga ba at di mo ko matitiis. Andito lang ako kilang Aling Nena." Nagmamadaling pumunta si Jongin sa kainan kung san sila madalas uminom si Kyungsoo. Nagulat sya ng makita ang walong boteng walang laman kasama ang nakaubob na Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Marahang inangat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo at ngumiti kay Jongin.

"Ang tagal mo.. nakarami tuloy ako. haha" Umupo si Jongin sa silyang katapat ni Kyungsoo. Sumenyas sya sa kahera ng isang bote. Ilang sandali'y dumating ang isang malamig na red horse na harap nya.

"Jongin-aaaaaaah! ano ba yan! ang weak mo naman isa lang?" Hindi pinansin ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo at ibinuhos ang alak sa basong may yelo. Pagkaubos sa isang inuman ay inilapit nya ang kanyang silya kay Kyungsoo. "Bakit ba hindi mo nalang hiwalayan si Junmyeon?" Tila natanggal ang lasing ni Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongin. "Naririnig mo ba ang sarili mo Jongin? Alam mong hindi ko kayang hiwalayan yung mokong na yun. Kahit na.." Napatungo si Kyungsoo at natigilan.

"Kahit na halos gabi-gabi e nilulunod mo yung sarili mo sa alak para makalimutan kung ano man yung di nyo pagkakaintindihan. Kahit na ikaw na lang yung palaging kailangang umintindi. Kahit na paulit-ulit ka ng nagpapakatanga dahil lang mahal na mahal mo sya." 

Di napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili. Tila lumabas na lahat ng pagtitimpi nya sa sarili at napagod ng maawa sa kaibigan. Ilang minuto ang lumipas na halos lunurin sila ng katahimikan. Tinignan ni Jongin ang kaibigan at noon nya lang napanisn na umiiyak na ito. Gaano man nya kagustong yakapin si Kyungsoo at hayaang umiyak sa kanyang balikat ay pinili nyang manatili sa kanyang inuupuan pagkat mawawalan ng saysay lahat ng sinabi nya kanina. Hinayaan nya lamang na umiyak ang kaibigan. Naisip nyang baka mas mabuti ito kaysa lumapit sya at damayan.

Maya maya pa'y tumayo sya at nagbayad sa kahera. Pagbalik sa mesa'y kinuha nya ang gamit ni kyungsoo at isinakbit sa kanya, "Halika, iuuwi na kita." Umiling si Kyungsoo kaya't minabuti ni Jongin na buhatin na lamang ito. Nagpumiglas Si kyungsoo at nawalan ng balanse si Jongin. Mabuti na lamang at may poste na sumalo sa likod niya at napigilan at pagkatumba nilang dalawa. Agad nyang iniupo si Kyungsoo at padabog na ibinato ang mga gamit nya. 

"Kyungsoo-ah! Nakikita mo ba ang sarili mo ngayon? Kinain ka na ng pagmamahal mo kay Junmyeon! Walang wala ka ng tinira sa sarili mo! Kung alam ko lang na magkakaganito ka, sana hindi na lang kita pinapunta ng gabing yon! Palagi kong sinisisi ang sarili ko kapag nagkakaganito ka Kyungsoo kaya wala akong magawa kundi samahan ka. Kinakain ako ng konsensya ko. Nagagalit ako sa sarili ko kasi hinayaan ko na magkakilala kayo! Utang na loob Kyungsoo, ganito na lang ba palagi?" 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin at saka nagptuloy, "Hindi ka ba napapagod? Hindi ka pa ba napapagod Kyungsoo? Kasi ako pagod na pagod na. Pagod na akong magalit sa sarili ko. Pagod na akong maging tagasalo ng problema mo kay Junmyeon. Pagod na akong makita kang ganyan. Pagod na pagod na akong makita kang nalulunod sa alak habang umiiyak." Naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagtulo ng luha mula sa kanyang mga mata.

“Jongin… tama na.” Nilapitan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para pakalmahin ngunit umiwas ang huli at nagpatuloy ng pagsasalita.

"Pero higit sa lahat, nakakapagod ng umuwi mag-isa habang ikaw susunduin ni Junmyeon, iuuwi sa kanila at paggising mo kinabukasan, parang walang nangyari. Naiinggit ako sayo Kyungsoo kasi nakakalimot ka dahil sa alak. Hinihiling ko palagi na sana pagkakainom ko nakakalimot din ako. Na paggising ko kinabukasan, nakakalimutan kong naaalala mo lang ako kapag may problema kayo ni Junmyeon. Pero sa twing gigising ako, ang nakakalimutan ko lang palagi ay yung katotohanan na hinding hindi magbabago ang tingin mo sakin at kahit ilang drum pa ng alak ang inumin mo, si Junmyeon pa rin ang pipiliin mo. Kay Junmyeon ka pa din uuwi kahit na siya ang dahilan ng pag-inom mo. Sa kanya ka pa din uuwi kahit na ako yung halos wala ng oras matulog para lang samahan at damayan ka.” Pinahid ni Jongin ang luhang tuloy-tuloy na tumutulo mula sa kanyang mga mata.

“Sana Kyungsoo nakakalimutan ko din na hindi mo ako makikita gaya ng pagtingin ko sayo. Na kahit anong gawin ko, si Jongin lang ako. Pansamantalang Junmyeon. Yung ‘matic mong kasama kapag wala siya o may problema kayo.”

“Hindi naman sa ganun Jongin.” Pinilit ni Kyungsoo magsalita sa kabila ng kabig ng konsensya mula sa mga binitawang salita ng kaibigan.

“Hindi naman. Hahaha. Tama na Kyungsoo. Kung ikaw hindi pa pagod magpakatanga, ako pagod na.”

Tinalikuran nya ang kaibigan at saka inipon ang lakas para makapaglakad palabas. 

"Huwag kang mag-alala, sinabihan ko si Junmyeon na dito ka puntahan."


End file.
